A brown tie costs $$20$, which is $5$ times as much as a black jacket costs. How much does the black jacket cost?
Answer: The cost of the brown tie is a multiple of the cost of the black jacket, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$20 \div 5$ $$20 \div 5 = $4$ A black jacket costs $$4$.